Assdosku, Kekasihku!
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Gimana kalau assdos kece kayak Sehun dan Chanyeol malah naksir sama dua sahabat yang merupakan adik kelas sekaligus muridnya di kelas innocent dan harus menghadapi kakak kakaknya yang merupakan senior Chanyeol dan Sehun. BL. YAOI. HUNHAN CHANBAEK SLIGHT!KRISTAO SLIGHT!SULAY SLIGHT!HANCHUL.Typo everywhere. Gaje.
1. Chapter 1

CHANBAEK, HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

Full of Typo, BL

.

.

.

.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kumpulan teman teman kost saya yang lagi ngomongin assdos applikom dan assdos dari jurusan management yang ganteng ganteng.

.

.

.

.

ASSDOSKU,KEKASIHKU!

.

.

.

.

SM University, merupakan kampus besar yang berisi mahasiswa dan mahasiswi kaya dan pintar, jika kalian masuk kesana, kalian harus pintar atau paling tidak kalian harus kaya. Ada beberapa mata kuliah yang di ajar punya lab nya, lab itu dimana kita latihan latihan soal dan praktek kecil dari mata kuliah itu. Seperti misalnya statistic atau akutansi. Lalu assdos untuk jurusan teknik, dan lain lain. Di SM university, jurusan management bisnis sudah terkenal dengan namja namja tampannya, begitu juga namja cantiknya. Biasanya namja namja tampan itu akan mengajar di lab dengan jabatan assisten dosen. Jika kalian survey, jawaban yang kalian dapat dari assdos (assisten dosen) tampan itu akan menyebutkan alasan mereka menjadi assods adalah, satu, buat cari uang jajan tambahan, biasanya ini mahasiswa yang ganteng, pintar, tapi keluarganya biasa saja, kedua, buat cari kecengan baru. Biasanya ini mahasiswa mahasiswa yang kurang kerjaan, dan jones alias jomblo ngenes. Ketiga, buat iseng iseng aja. Keempat, cari selingkuhan. Alasan alasan diatas menjelaskan sebagian dari tipe tipe cowok di SM university.

Di SM University, ada dua assdos dari jurusan Bisnis yang paling diincar oleh mahasiswa berstatus uke dan mahasiswi mahasiswi di jurusan itu. Yang pertama adalah Park Chanyeol, Chanyeol merupakan assdos dari mata kuliah Statistik. Chanyeol merupakan assods favorit karena dia tampan dan sangat baik dalam memberikan nilai. Chanyeol tidak pelit nilai dan selau tersenyum. Tetapi, sayang sekali, chanyeol itu playboy. Hampir semua muridnya pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Biasanya Chanyeol menjadikan bekas muridnya menjadi kekasihnya, jadi dia tidak akan berpacaran dengan orang yang dia ajar pada saat itu. Entah kenapa namja namja berstatus uke maupun mahasiswi disana masih mau menjadi kekasih CHanyeol. Yang kedua adalah Oh Sehun. Sehun merupakan assods mata kuliah Applikasi Komputer. Tapi sudah 3 semester ini dia ikut Chanyeol menjadi assods untuk mata kuliah Statistik. Sehun itu orangnya tegas, cool, jarang tersenyum dan pelit nilai. Sehun itu termasuk assdos killer, tapi tetap saja semua namja berstatus uke dan mahasiswi mahasiswi di sana naksir dengan Sehun.

Semester ini, Sehun dan Chanyeol mengajar kelas L untuk jurusan Bisnis mata kuliah Statistik. Mahasiswa berstatus uke dan mahasiswi di kelas L tentu saja senang mendapat assods yang tampan. Pertama mereka merasa assdos tampan ini baik karena Chanyeol memulai perkenalan mereka

"Nama saya Park Chanyeol, saya semester enam jurusan Managemet Bisnis, system penilaian saya, jika kalian salah menjawab maka nol, jika kalian mejelaskan padahal disuruh sebutkan makan saya beri ongkos nulis karena saya hanya minta sebutkan bukan jika yang kalian jelaskan benar saya beri nilai penuh. Jika hitungan kalian benar tapi grafik salah saya beri nilai setengah, tetapi tergantung bbot soal dari koor ujian. Jika kalian bisa mengerjakan tapi hasil hitungannya salah saya masih beri nilai. " kata Chanyeol. Namun mereka langsung tegang ketika Sehun memulai.

"Nama saya Oh Sehun, jurusan management Bisnis semester enam. System penilaian saya, jika kalian disuruh menjelaskan maka jelaskan saja jangan Cuma disebutkan, jika kalian disuruh sebutkan maka sebutkan saja jangan di jelaskan, walau jawaban kalian benar tapi tidak sesuai dengan soal maka saya hanya beri nilai setengah, jika salah langsung nol. Tidak ada ongkos tulis. Jika grafik salah tetapi hitungan benar maka saya kasih ongkos tulis atau sesuai dengan bobot dari koor. Jika grafik benar tetapi hitungan salah maka saya beri nilai nol, karena itu sudah ketahuan kalian mencontek!" kata Sehun dengan tampang dinginnya. Semua murid disana langsung tegang.

Ketika Chanyeol dan Sehun berbicar tadi, Sehun dan Chanyeol memandang dua orang yang berbeda. Sehun memandang seorang namja manis bermata rusa dnegan rambut karamelnya, sedangkan Chanyeol memandang namja manis bermata sipit dengan eyeliner di matanya.

Setelah Chanyeol dan Sehun selesai memperkenalkan diri, giliran semua muridnya yang memperkenalkan diri. Tiba saatnya namja manis bereyeliner yang tadi dilihat Chanyeol

"annyeonghaseyo perkenalkan nama saya Byun Baekhyun, eum, saya semester dua. Salam kenal" kata Baekhyun diakhiri dengan senyum eyesmilenya, lalu setelah Baekhyun, namja disebelah Baekhyun, namja bermata rusa dan berrambut caramel yang dilihat Sehun mulai memperkenalkan diri

"annyeonghaseyo, nama saya Xi Luhan, saya semester dua, maafkan saya jika bahasa Korea saya tidak terlalu lancar karena saya berasal dari China" kata Luhan diakhiri senyum manisnya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan dan menyeringai satu sama lain. Tanpa sadar, mahasiswa dan mahasiswi disana memandang Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan berbunga bunga.

'I'll get you eyeliner boy' batin Chanyeol

'I'll get you bambi' batin Sehun

TBC

A/U : Hallooooo kembali lagi bersama saya miss typo ^^ KKKK~~ tadi sore tiba tiba temen temen se kost ngomongin assods kece mata kuliah stat sama applikom dan kebanyakan mereka anak mene sedih ya saya anak akun jadinya ga banyak cowok gantengnya haha untung aja ada matkul mene yang di pelajarin anak akun dan ada labnya jadi di ajarin juga sama kakak kakak ganteng dan cantik haha. Eh pas lagi ngerjain remember me malah puny aide cerita ini. Pas udh ketik di tengah tengah buntu! Huaaa… niatnya oneshoot nih tapi kayaknya bakal jadi twoshoot atau threeshoot. Doain saya ya semoga saya belum sibuk sampai sebelum ujian, biar bisa selesain cerita ini dan lanjutin Remember me ^^. RnR nya ya readerdeul ^^ gomawo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk di pojok kantin fakultas Ekonomi. Sedaritadi Chanyeol hanya tebar pesona kepada mahasiswi mahasiswi dan mahasiswa berstatus uke yang sedang mendiami kantin, sampai mata Chanyeol menangkap dua namja manis yang sedang duduk di pojok lain kantin

"hey hun, coba lihat arah jam 11" Kata Chanyeol. Sehun yang merasa dipanggil mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol dan tak lama seringai seksi milik Sehun muncul ketika melihat obyek pandangannya. Si cantik Luhan dan si cute Baekhyun. Sehun dan chanyeol saling berpandangan tak lama mereka kompak berdiri dan ingin menghampiri Baekhyun dan Luhan. Tapi sayang, baru saja mereka berdiri, dua namja tampan yang merupakan senior mereka datang menghampiri Luhan dan Baekhyun. Ada Kris namja yang berada satu tahun di atas Sehun dan Chanyeol juga assdos paling kejam yang Sehun temui. Dan kris itu sama kejamnya dengan kakak Sehun, Oh Kyuhyun mereka benar benar trio kejam dengan satu temannya lagi, Shim Changmin. Lalu ada satu orang lagi yang duduk di samping Baekhyun dan berani merangkul Baekhyun, Kim Heechul. Heechul merupakan orang yang paling Chanyeol anti karena Heechul cerewet dan mereka pernah perang dingin ketika Heechul menjadi assdos aplikom Chanyeol dulu. Kontan saja raut wajah Sehun dan Chanyeol berubah drastis. Dan mulai saja berbagai prasangka yang hinggap di otak Chanyeol Baekhyun. Akhirnya Sehun dan Chanyeol kembali duduk di mejanya

"kau bisa kalah telak jika bersaing dengan Kris hyung" Kata Chanyeol masih sambil memandang kea rah meja Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Apalagi kau, Heechul sunbaenim bisa marah besar jika kau mengganggu incarannya" Kata Sehun sambil memandang datar kea rah meja Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Sementara di meja Baekhyun dan Luhan

"Krissie, Chullie noona" kata Baekhyun dan Luhan memanggil Kris dan Heechul

"kalian mau mati?" Tanya heechul sementara Luhan dan Baekhyun hanye nyengir dengan polosnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi mahasiswa selama 4 bulan ini?" Tanya Kris sambil meminum jus jeruk milik Luhan

"melelahkan sekaliiii~~" kata Baekhyun dan Luhan

"manja" Kata heechul

"Ah noona jahat sekali" Kata Baekhyun

"Kau mau mati ya Byun Baekhyun?" kata Heechul lagi

"Aniya Byun Heechul noona" kata Baekhyun

"Ck kalian kekanakan" Kata Kris

"Lihat siapa yang bicara" kata Heechul. Sementara Kris melengos mengalihkan pandangannya dan pandangan Kris terkunci pada dua orang namja tampan yang melihat kearah meja mereka

"Hey chullie, lihat itu dua namja itu mau memulai aksinya" kata Kris sambil menunjuk Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan matanya. Heechul mengikuti arah pandang Kris

"eoh? Si muka datar dan muka idiot?" kata heechul

"eh? Siapa si muka datar dan muka idiot?" Tanya Baekhyun

"siapa lagi kalau bukan si park chanyeol dan oh sehun" kata heechul

"oh sehun sunbae dan chanyeol sunbae" kata Luhan dan Baekhyun

"kalian kenal mereka?" Tanya Kris. Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk. Kris dan Heechul saling berpandangan dan menyeringai.

"dia mengajar kalian?" Tanya heechul

"iya, lab statistic" kata Luhan

"kenapa kalian tidak bercerita jika di ajar mereka?" Tanya Kris

"Krissie tidak mendengar cerita Lulu dan sibuk mengirim pesan dengan taozi" Kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"eung, Chullie noona juga, saat Baekkie bercerita malah sibuk sendiri jadi Baekkie cerita saja ke Baekbom hyung" kata Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya juga. Kris dan Heechul hanya menggedikkan bahunya.

"Kapan kalian ada pelajaran Lab Statistik?" Tanya Kris

"besok hyung" kata Luhan  
"Jam berapa?" Tanya Kris lagi

"jam 3 hyung pas sekali jam terakhir" Kata Baekhyun. Kris dan Heechul saling bertatapan dan menyeringai lagi

"Baiklah, besok hyung jemput ya Lu, baek" kata Kriss. Sementara Baekhyun dan Luhan dengan polosnya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

CHANBAEK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas L kali ini terdengar sepi karena assdos tampan dan galak yang sedang mengajar di kelas mereka. Ya Oh Sehun. Ini adalah mata kuliah terakhir hari ini untuk kelas L. Lab statistic dimana murid kelas L yang berstatus namja uke dan yeoja normal cuci mata melihat dua assdos tampan yang sedang mengajar

"ada yang mau bertanya?" Tanya Sehun setelah selesai menjelaskan materinya. Seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi disana hening.

"Baik jika tidak ada yang bertanya. Latihan 6 dan 7 jadi peer ya. Satu kelompok dua orang dan dikumpulkan di satu kertas folio" kata Chanyeol, dan serentak satu kelas mengeluh. Sehun hanya memandang datar.

"Kalian boleh bubar" Kata Sehun. Akhirnya seluruh siswa kelas L bubar kecuali Baekhyun dan Luhan. Jadi tadi Kris mengirimi chat ke Luhan agar menunggu di kelas karena biasanya lab statistic itu keluarnya cepat dan kris ada satu kelas yang keluarnya sedikit lebih lama dari kelas Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"loh? Baekhyun dan Luhan belum pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol

"belum sunbae, kami menunggu kris hyung, kris hyung bilang sebentar lagi sampai kelas" Kata Baekhyun. Sehun dan Chanyeol mengangguk

"Memangnya kalian mau ngapain dengan Kris hyung?" Tanya Sehun

"Mau pulang sunbae" kata Luhan

"ah sunbaenim, eum, sebenarnya baekkie kurang mengerti dengan nomor 3 yang sunbaenim jelaskan tadi, boleh nggak sunbaenim jelasin lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyeringai tipis dan mengangguk semangat. Lalu mulai mengajari Baekhyun.

"kau sudah mengerti semua Luhan?" Tanya Sehun

"nde sunbaenim, nanti lulu akan bertanya pada Kris hyung" kata Luhan dengan senyum manisnya. Sehun yang awalnya senang malah jadi bete karena nama Kris di bawa bawa.

"Ehem" dehem Kris yang baru sampai di depan kelas

"Krissie" panggil Luhan sambil tersenyum girang dan meninggalkan baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun

"Ah, kris hyung sudah datang. Ah sunbaenim, baekkie sudah cukup mengerti nanti sisanya akan baekkie tanyakan pada kris hyung." Kata Baekhyun sambil menutup bukunya

"gamsahamnida" Kata Baekhyun lagi sambil ber bow kepada Sehun dan Chanyeol lalu menuju ke arah Kris dan Luhan, lalu mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan

"ige mwoya?" kata mereka. Mereka memasang tampang kesal dan pergi keluar kelas dengan lesu.

.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang bermalas malasan di depan tv di ruang tengah rumahnya, sedang asiknya bermalasan, muncul kakaknya, Oh Kyuhyun.

"hey cadel, kau mau ikut ke rumah Kris tidak?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"tidak hyung, kau kan tahu Kris hyung itu sensi sekali denganku" kata Sehun

"ck, kau yakin? Kemarin itu Kris menanyakan dirimu kepadaku, aku pikir kalian sudah berbaikan" kata Kyuhyun

"hah? Kris hyung ebrtanya apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Dia hanya bertanya apa kau sudah punya kekasih? Aku jawab saja belum, mana ada yang mau sama namja berwajah datar sepertimu" Kata Kyuhyun dan dihadiahi lemparan bantal dari Sehun

"haha, aku pikir Kris menyukaimu, atau mau menjodohkanmu dengan adiknya yang cantik itu" Kata Kyuhyun

"Kris hyung punya adik?" Tanya sehun

"ya, adiknya juga namja dan baru masuk kuliah juga di SM. Kau tidak tahu? Adiknya cukup terkenal, ah aku lupa siapa namanya" Kata Kyuhyun

"Aku kira Kris hyung anak tunggal" kata Sehun

"tidak tidak. Kris itu anak ke dua. Adiknya juga laki laki dan sangat cantik" kata Kyuhyun

"memang kau pernah melihatnya hyung?" tany Sehun. Kyuhyun mengangguk

"Sekali saat Kris mengantar adiknya ke kampus di hari pertama, karena seterusnya adiknya pergi dengan adiknya Heechul, mereka satu angkatan dan satu kelas." Kata Kyuhyun. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"jadi kau mau ikut tidak cadel?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"kau tidak menyesal cadel? Siapa tahu kau malah suka dengan adiknya Kris, aduh aku lupa siapa namanya." Kata Kyuhyun

"aku tampan hyung tentu saja banyak yang suka denganku" kata Sehun

"ck, Choi Siwon sunbaenim yang sangat tampan itu saja tidak menarik perhatiannya apalagi kau yang masih bocah" Kata Kyuhyun

"sialan kau hyung. Baik aku ikut kita lihat saja bagaimana nanti, pasti adiknya akan jatuh padaku" kata Sehun. Sementara Kyuhyun menyeringai senang karena pancingannya berhasil.

.

.

.

.

CHANBAEK

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kyuhyun memasuki rumah Kris dan langsung menuju ke kamar Kris, di dalam kamar Kris sudah ada Byun Heechul, Shim Changmin, dan Kris

"Yo GaemGyu~~" kata Changmin

"Yo Cwang" kata Kyuhyun sambil berhighfive dengan Changmin, Heechul dan Kris.

"Tumben kau ikut kesini cadel" kata heechul

"memangnya tidak boleh hyung?" kata Sehun

"boleh saja, ah atau kau mau melihat adik Kris ya? Pasti si Kyuhyun sudah bercerita padamu" Kata Heechul. Sehun hanya memndang Heechul datar

"dasar cadel" kata Heechul sambil melempar Sehun dengan bantal.

Tokk..tok…tok…

"yo" kata Kris

Cklek

Setelah pintu terbuka menyembullah dua kepada dari balik pintu. Chanyeol dan Luhan

"Krissie/hyung, Chullie noona/hyung" panggil Luhan dan Baekhyun

"Yo ByunBaek, mana cokiesnya?" Tanya Changmin

"Cwang hyung, baekkie sudah taruh cookiesnya di meja makan, dan sudah baekkie sisahkan untuk cwang hyung bawa pulang" Kata Baekhyun

"gomawo byunbaek" kata Changmin, sementara Baekhyun mengangguk

"Cwang hyung, lulu juga titip cheese cake untuk Jaejoong noona ne" kata Luhan

"ne Lu nanti ku berikan" kata Changmin

"eh? Ada sehun sunbaenim?" kata Baekhyun

"Loh? Sehun sunbaenim kenal krissie, heechul hyung, Kyuhyun hyung dan cwang hyung?" Tanya Luhan

"Kyuhyun itu hyung ku, Lu" kata Sehun

"whoahh pantas saja kalian mirip sekilas" Kata Baekhyun

"kalian berdua ada apa tadi memanggilku dan heechul?" Tanya Kris

"Krissie, eomma dan appan bilang kalau mereka langsung berangka ke paris, dan katanya mereka mau bulan madu, jadi krissie disuruh appa pergi ke kantor lusa karena ada rapat. Nah karena krissie pasti sibuk jadi, Baekkie dan menginap disini saja ya" Kata Luhan

"Yak tidak bisa rusa" kata Heechul, Luhan langsung mempoutkan bibirny. Sehun menahan nafas melihat Luhan.

"ah waeee?" kata Luhan

"eomma sedang di Milan ada pameran, appa sedang di hongkong, dan baekbom hyung menggantikan appa di jerman, aku tidak mau sendirian di rumah" Kata Heechul

"kalau begitu chullie hyung juga menginap saja disini" kata Luhan

"tidak mau, pasti nanti aku malah menjaga kalian biar tidak bandel" kata Heechul

"ahhhh noona/hyung, kami bukan anak kecil" kata Baekhyun dan Luhan

"tunggu tunggu, bakehyun dan luhan ini siapanya chullie hyung dan kris hyung?" Tanya sehun

"loh? Kau tidak tahu sehun-ah?" Tanya Changmin

"Luhan itu adiknya Kris, dan Baekhyun itu adiknya Heechul dan Baekbom hyung" kata Changmin. Sehun tersentak lalu memandang Heechul Kris dan Baekhyun Luhan. Lalu terdiam.

'mati kita park chanyeol' batin Sehun, sedangkan Kris dan Heechul menyeringai melihat kekagetan Sehun

"'bersiaplah Oh Sehun' batin heechul dan kris

..

..

..

..

..

EXO

..

..

..

..

..

Setelah kejadian di rumah Kris tadi, jumat malam kemarin, Sehun langsung memberitahu Chanyeol segera tentng status baekhyun dan luhan. Terang saja chanyeol terkejut dan sekarang mereka sedang menyusun rencana di kamar Sehun, di rumah Sehun sedang ramai ada kyuhyun dan teman temannya sehingga chanyeol dan sehun mengungsi ke kamar sehunn

"Kau benar benar mennyukai Baekhyun eoh?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat Chanyeol kalang kabut.

"tentu saja bodoh, baru kali ini aku tertarik dengan seseorang sampai seperti ini, dan akan semakin menarik lagi karena dia adik heechul sunbaenim" kata Chanyeol

"Kau tidak sayang nyawa ya?" Tanya Sehun

"wae?" kata Chanyeol, kalu lihatkan betapa polosnya Baekhyun itu. Jika heechul sunbaenim tahu kau mendekati Baekhyun, kau bisa mati. Apalagi dengan gelar playboymu" Kata Sehun

"tenang saja hun. Aku akan berbicara langsung dengan Heechul sunbaenim. Sepertinya kris sunbaenim dan heechul sunbaenim mengetahui bahwa kita menyukai adik mereka dan mereka seperti menantang kita" kata Chanyeol

"jadi apa rencanamu yoda?" Tanya Sehun. Chanyeol menyeringai lalu mulai memberithu rencananya kepada Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Sehun dan turun menuju ruang tengah dimana Kyuhyun dan teman temannya berkumpul

"Heechul hyung, Kris hyung" panggil Chanyeol. Yang di pangil menoleh kea rah Chanyeol dan Sehun

"apa chanyeol" kata Kris

"aku maumemberi tahu kalian sesuatu" kata Chanyeol

"apa?" Tanya heechul

"biar ku tebak . luhan dan baekhyun?" Tanya kris

"tepat sekali kris hyung!" kat Chanyeol

"TIDAK BOLEH" Kata Kris dan Heechul.

"aish dengarkan dulu hyung" kata Chanyeol

"hohoho tidak tidak. Tidak bisa Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun itu adik kesayanganku walaupun terkadang menyebalkan, tetapi dai adik kesayanganku. Dan aku tiak rela memberikan adik kesayangank kepada player sepertimu" Kata Heechul

"dan aku juga tidak mau memberikan Luhanku pada mu Sehun. Memangnya kau punya apa untuk menjamin adikku tidak akan kecewa dengan mu. Kau dan Chanyeol sama sama player" Kata Kris

Chanyeol dan Sehun memandang Kris dan Heechul, sementara Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya menonton perdebatan itu

"Begini hyung kami punya penawaran" kata Sehun

"oh oh oh tidak tidak," katra Heechul

"dengarkan kami dulu hyung!" Kta Chanyeol

"malhaebwa" kata Kris

"Kalau dalam sisa waktu semester satu ini hingga libur semester satu berakhir dan adik adik kalian mencintai dan menyukai kami karena usaha kami kalian harus merestui kami" kata Chanyeol

"NO!" Kata Kris dan Heechul

"Park Chanyeol, kau itu player yang suka terang terangan, bisa saja sampai masuk nanti kau tidak menjadi player, tapi setelah masuk nanti kau kembali menjadi player dan menyakiti adikku. BIG NO" Kata heechul

"Idem sehun" kata Kris

"Aniya hyung, kali ini aku benar benar mencintai Baekhyun dan Sehun benar benar mencintai Luhan" kata CHanyeol

"still no" kata kris diangguki heechul

"baiklah hyung, bagaimana jika kami tidak menentukan batas waktu, akan kami buktikan bahwa kami serius, dan kalian bisa menilai bagaimana kami. Jika aku menyakiti Luhan sekali saja dan CHanyeol menyakiti Baekhyun sekali saja maka aku akan menjauhi Luhan dan Chanyeol akan menjauhi Baekhyun. Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun

Kris dan heechul saling berpandangan seolah mereka sedang bertelepati. Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap mereka ragu

"Baik." Kata Heechul

"kami setuju.," katanya lagi. Chanyeol dan sehun tersenyum senang

"Tapi kami akan mengawasi kalian, dan…" Kata Kris

"o wow aku tahu jawabannya Kris, jalan kalian Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, akan mengalami banyak hambatan dari Kris dan Heechul" kata Changmin

"gwaenchana , kami akan berusaha. Gomawo hyungdeul" kata Sehun dan Chanyeol smabil ber bow kepada hyung hyung disana.

.

.

.

.

HUNHANCHANBAEK

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Yeol, kita harus susun rencana" Kata Sehun

"hmm, kita harus pakai satu rencana bersama dan setelah itu kita pisahkan mereka agar kita bisa mulai mendekati mereka" Kata Chanyeol. Sementara Sehun mengangguk.

Dan mala mini mereka sibuk menyusun rencana mendekati Baekhyun dan Luhan.

.

.

.

Beruntunglah mereka semester ini Chanyeol dan Sehun sekelas sehingga mereka bisa lebih gampang menyusun rencana mendekati Baekhyun dan Luhan karena jadwal mereka juga hampir sama dengan jadwal Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Pagi ini, Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan, tepat sekali waktunya, Baekhyun sedang tidak berangkat dengan Luhan.

"Hai Baek" sapa Chanyeol  
"Ah Chanyeol sunbaenim" Kata Baekhyun

"tidak usah pake sunbaenim Baek, Chanyeol saja, akn sekarang bukan di kelas" Kata Chanyeol

"ah, baiklah , eum Chanyeol hyung?" kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk smabil tersenyum

"Tidak kelas Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Sebentar lagi chanyeol hyung, baekkie menunggu Luhanie" kata Baekhyun

"Loh memang baekkie tidak berangkat dengan Luhan hari ini?" tany Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng

"Aniya hyung hari ini Baekbom hyung menganta Baekkie sekalian Baekbom hyung ke kantor, karena nanti sore dari kantor Baekbom hyung akan langsung ke Hongkong lagi, padahal baekkie masih rindu baekbom hyung" Kata Baekhyun , bercerita dengan ekspresi lucu dan mempoutkan bibirnya terakhir.

Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun

"haha, sabarlah baekkie, mereka bekerja untuk baekkie juga kan, supaya baekkie bisa beli banyak susu strawberry" Kata Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun pipinya mulai bersemu karen usapan CHanyeol di kepalanya tadi

"Kok hyung tahu kalau baekkie suka susu strawberry?" Tanya Baekhyun

"hm.. kenapa ya, karena kalau aku perhatikan, baekkie selalu meminum usu strawberry pagi hari, di kantin, bahkan di kelas" kata Chanyeol

"hehe, habisnya enak sih hyung, tapi baekkie jadi tambah bulat, heechullie noona menyuruh baekkie mengurangi susu baekkie, jadi kalau pagi baekkie hanya minum satu kali," Kata Baekhyun

"haha heechul hyung memang sayang kepada baekkie tidak mau bakekie menjadi gembul, padahal pipi baekkie luc u loh" Kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk pipi baekhyun dan menangkupnya sehingga bibir baekhyun seperti ikan.

"haha neomu kyeopta" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya

"HYUNGGGG! IH HYUNG NGESELIN" Kata Baekkie sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"haha mianhae baek mianhae" Kata Chanyeol, baekhyun membuang muka menatap kea rah lain

"hey baekkie," kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya diam

"eyy, baekkie mianhae ne" kata CHanyeol. Baekhyun kembali diam

"eyy baek, maafkan aku oke? Nanti aku berikan susu strawberry" kata Chanyeol

"tidak mau, baekbom hyung dan chullie noona sudah membelikan baekkie banyak susu styrawberry" kata Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol yang gemas dengan tingkah baekhyun, membalikan badan Baekhyun dan menatap baekhyun.

"baiklah baiklah yang mulia, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan agar yang mulia byun baekhyun ini tidak marah lagi kepada saya?" kata Chanyeol diakhiri dengan cengirannya, sementara Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pipi memerah

"eung, apa chanyeol hyung mau membelikan Baekkie gula gula kapas yang ada di lotte world?" Tanya Baekkie

"eung, akan hyung belikan, bahkan kalau perlu kita bersama sama kesana" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum senang

"yeeayy Yeollie jjang!" Kata Baekhyun dan tanpa sadar memeluk Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol awalnya kaget karena pelukan baekhyun dan tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"jadi hari sabtu ini kita pergi bagaimana?" Tanya chanyeol

"Baiklah hyung, akan baekkie sampaikan pada eomma besok" akata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis

Tanpa mereka sadari, yang mulia Byun Heechul mendengar semua obrolan mereka dan menyeringai seram

"hm.. lotte world ya, tunggu saja kejutan dariku" kata Heechul lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Luhan bangun kesiangan hari ini. Kris tidak masuk kuliah karena menggantikan tuan XI di kantor. Luhan akhirnya harus naik bis umum sendirian. Biasanya, Luhan akan janjian dengan Baekhyun di halte bis dan berangkat bersama, tapi Baekhyun tadi mengirimi Luhan pesan bahwa hari ini Baekhyun di antar oleh Baekbom.

Luhan duduk di pinggir halte sudah 30 menit. Sebentar lagi kelas masuk. Jika dalam 15 menit Luhan belum dapat bis maka Luhan akan bolos mata kuliah pertama hari ini. Karena jika naik bis harus berhenti di setiap halte. Luhan mengeluh

"Hah, andai saja eomma dan Krissie mengizinkan Lulu bawa mobil, ugh, bahkan Yoo ahjusshi tidak masuk di saat saat membutuhkan seperti ini" kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Orang orang yang ada di halte hanya memandang Luhan dengan tatapan kagum dan gemas ketika Luhan merajuk sendiri, belum lama Luhan merajuk, sebuah mobil Lamborgini keluaran terbaru berhenti di depan Luhan, dan sang pemilik membuka jendelanya

"Luhan?" Tanya Sehun

"Sehun sunbaenim" kata Luhan ceria dan menghampiri Sehun

"ayo masuk" kata Sehun sebelum Luhan sampai. Dan Luhan yang sedang benar benar membutuhkan tumpangan segera masuk ke dalam Lamborgini milik Sehun.

"Kenapa sendirian? Dimana Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengendarai mobilnya

"Ah, sunbaenim, Lulu kesiangan dan Krissie tidak ada di rumah, Baekie sudah berangkat karena diantar oleh Baekbom hyung, biasanya jika Baekkie tidak bisa pergi dengan Lulu, Krissie akan mengantar Lulu" kata Luhan

"Sehun saja Lu, ini diluar jam kuliah" kata Sehun

"ah, baiklah. Sehun hyung? Ottte?" Tanya Luhan sambil melihat Sehun. Sehun mengangguk

"Jadi sekarang Baekhyun sudah ada di kampus?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dengan imut.

"iya. Ah menyebalkan sekali hyung. Karena krissie mematikan alarm lulu jadinya lulu terlambat" Kata Luhan. Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. Lalu memberikan handphonenya kepada Luhan.

"masukkan nomormu Lu, lain kali aku bantu bangunkan agar tidak kesiangan, dan akan aku jemput jika kesiangan" Kata Sehun

"aniya hyung nanti merepotkan" Kata Luhan

"ani, kita searah tidak akan merepotkan" kata Sehun

"aniya hyung nanti Baekkie tidak ada temannya" kata Luhan

"Nanti, Chanyeol yang akan menjemput baekhyun, rumahmereka kan searah" kata Sehun. Luhan terdiam dan berfikir

"eum baiklah hyung" kata Luhan lalu mengambil handphone Sehun dan memasukkan nomornya ke dalam handphone Sehun

'Gotcha!' batin Sehun

"ini hyung sudah" kata Luhan. Sehun mengambil handphonenya dan menyimpannya kembali.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di kampus. Setelah keluar dari mobil, Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil memberikan bow kepada Sehun\

"Terima kasih hyung, maaf merepotkan" kata Luhan

"aniya Lu, tidak merepotkan" kata Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dengan imutnya.

"Kalau begitu lulu duluan ya hyung kasihan baekkie sudah menunggu Lulu" kata Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sehun memangdangi Luhan yang pergi menuju ruang kelasnya

Ah pagi yang indah bagi Oh Sehun..

TBC

A/U: hallo saya hadir degan chapter dua, entah kenapa cerita ini makin berkembang huhuhu pdahal niatnya paling banyak threeshoot atau twooshoot tapi jadi banyak sepertinya, gimana chanbaek sama hunhannya udah berasa belum? Next kita akan ikuti kencan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan stalker Kim heechul dan kawannya. Dan kelanjutan cerita dari HunHan. Hehe.. RnR nya ndeeee ^^ gomawo ~~


	3. Chapter 3

Park Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya, hari ini pakaian yang ia kenakan kelihatan santai, Kaos berwarna Hitam dengan tulisan Happines Delight, celana panjang jeans berwarna hitam, sepatu kets berwarna biru senada dengan snapback biru bertuliskan SWAG yang ia pakai.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah pintu rumah keluarga Byun. Kalian pasti bertanya Tanya apa yang Chanyeol lakukan disana? Ya benar sekali hari ini hari Sabtu jadi Chanyeol akan mengajak Baekhyun ke Lotte World.

CHanyeol menekan bel di samping pintu dan menunggu sebnantar karena tak lama, pintu besar itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang maid

"Maaf, anda mencari siapa tuan?" Tanya sang maid yang salah tingkah

"aku mencari Byun Baekhyun, apa Baekhyunny ada?" Tanya Chanyeol

"ah, tuan Baekhyun, tentu saja ada tuan, silahkan masuk" kata maid itu membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mengizinkan chanyeol masuk juga mengantar Chanyeol hingga ruang tamu.

"Tunggu sebentar tuan, akan saya panggilkan tuan bakehyun" Kata sang maid. Chanyeol mengangguk dna duudk di salah satu sofa disana.

Saat sedang menunggu Baekhyun, Chanyeol dikagetkan oleh suara di belakangnya

"mencari siapa ya?" Tanya suara berbalik dan segera membungkuk kepada orang itu, itu nyonya byun, ibu byun bakehyun diikuti seorang pria tampan yang mirip dengan Baekhyun kakak baekhyun selain heechul. Bagaimana chanyeol tahu? Karena saat menunggu baekhyun tadi sebelum nyonya byun datang, chanyeol melihat foto keluarga yang ada di meja kecil di dekat sofa

"anyyeonghaseyo, saya Park Chanyeol temannya Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol

"wah jadi ini ya yang membuat baekkie sibuk daripagi mencari baju" kata Baekbom. Nyinya Byun tertawa kecil melihatnya

"silahkan duduk Chanyeol-ssi" kata nyonya byun sambil duduk di lain disana dan diikuti Baekbom dan Chanyeol

"jadi, kalian mau pergi?" Tanya nyonya Byun. Chanyeol mengangguk

"nde ahjumma, kami akan pergi ke lotte word. Apa boleh ahjumma?" Tanya Chanyeol

"haha, tentu saja boleh CHanyeol-ssi, tapi jaga baekhyun baik baik ya dan maafkan apabila baekhyun merepotkan. Karena Baekbom maupun heechul saja malas untuk mengajak Baekhun ke taman bermain" kata nyonya byun. Sementara Baekbom tertawa

"dia itu anak berusia lima tahun yang terjebak di tubuh nya, padahal umurnya sudah anak kuliahan" kata Baekbom

"Baekkie bukan anak berusia lima tahun yang terjebak di tubuh baekkie yang sekarang" kata Baekhyun, semua mata disana memandang kearah tangga dimana baekhyun berjalan kea rah mereka sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol tersentakm Baekhyun sangat manis dengan baju putih dengan tulisan Yehet dan sedang memakai hoddie berwarna abu abu yang kebesaran dengan badan Baekhyun dan sepatu kets berwarnan putih juga celana jeans.

"Baekkie saja masih cengeng dimananya bukan anak lima tahun" kata Baekbom

"hyung ish baekkie kesal sama baekbom hyung, baekkie juga tidak cengeng" kata Baekhyun

"sudah sudah baekbom, nah baekkie lebih baik baekkie segera bernagkat kasian chanyeol menunggu baekhyun lama sekali" kata nyonya byun. Baekhyun mengangguk imut.

"kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ahjumma, hyung" kata Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan bandanna

"eomma, baekbom hyung baekkie pergi dulu pai pai" Kata Baekhyun. Lalu chanyeol dan baekhyun pergi meninggalka ruang tamu.

"YAK CHULLIE" teriak Baekbom memanggil heechul

"aku sudah dengar hyung daritadi disini" kata Heechul yang muncul dari belakang lemari

"aigoo aigoo apa yang kalian rencanakan eoh?" Tanya nyonya Byun

"eomma eomma, eomma harus tahu, chanyeol itu playboy dan dia sdang mendekati baekkie, enak saja dia memepermainkan baekkie" kata heechul. Baekbom mengangguk

"Jadi kalian mau apa?" Tanya nyonya byun. Heechul dan baekbom saling pandang dan bersmirk ria

"kalian ini haahm jangan buat ulah yang tidak tidak ya" kata nyonya byun

"tentu saja eomma" Kata Heechul dan Baekbom, mereka mengecup pipi nyonya byun dan pergi

"bye eomma" kata mereka. Nyonya byun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat anak anaknya

.

.

.

.

ChanBaek couple sedang berada di dalam Lotte word, karena hari ini hari sabtu, maka lotte word cukup ramai hari ini.

"nah baekkie mau main apa dulu?" Tanya chanyeol

"eum, molla hyung , eum bagaimana kaau roller coaster dulu?" Tanya Baekkie

"baiklah kajja" kata chanyeol menggandeng tangan baekhyun. Pipi abekhyun merona

"memangnya baekkie berani naik roler coaster?" Tanya chanyeol

"tentu saja berani hyung" kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun

"haha, arra arra" kata Chanyeol.

Di tempat lain, Baekbom dan Heechul mengamati Baekhyun dan chanyeol di dekat antrian roller coaster

"hyung, kita hanya mengamati mereka seperti ini saja?" Tanya heechul

"tentu saja tidak chullie. Kita biarkan mereka bersenang senang dulu saja, nanti tiba tiba kau harus menabrak baekhyun dan sedikit panic karena kau ditinggal nah katakana kalau kau pusing dan ingin pulang dan juga lapar, baekkie akan meminta chanyeol pulang nah nanti aku akan muncuk dekat parkiran dan bilang saja sebelumnya kau sudah mengirimiku pesan daritadi tetapi aku tidak membalasnya" kata baekbom

"great hyung jjang" kata heechul.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah cukup banyak menghabiskan banyak permainan dan sudah makan siang tentunya, saat mereka berjalan menuju permainan selanjutnya tanpa sengaja Baekhyun menabrak seseorang dan es krim yang dia makan jatuh. Sebelumnya baekhyun sudah hampir menangis melihat es krimn ya jatuh, tapi

"Yak, hati hati kalau berjalan" kata suara itu

"Chullie hyung~" panggil baekhyun

"eh? Baekkie. Apa yang kau lakukan disini baek?" Tanya heechul

"Hyung yang sedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun

"haah, aku di tinggal baek, aku kalah taruhan dan aku lupa kalau aku tidak membawa uang banyak dan sekarang aku lapar tidak bisa pulang hueeee" kata heechul sambil memeluk Baekhyun

"Chullie hyung mau pulangjadinya? Aigoo chullie hyung pasti capek ya dan haus? Ini ini minum, nanti kita pulang ya habis ini" Kata Baekkie sambil menyerahkan minumnya

"ne baekkie, memang kesayangan hyung"kata heechul sambilmemeluk baekhyun dan mendeathglare chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengus,

'sialan chullie hyung' katanya dalam hati

"Baekkie," kata chanyeol

"yeollie, kita pulang saja ne, kasian sekali chullie hyung pasti capai sekali dan chullie hyung pasti sedang kecewa karena kalah taruhan" kata Baekhyun. Heechul hanya bersmirk ria.

"baiklah" kata Chanyeol setangah hati. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Ketika mencari mobil Chanyeol di parkiran tiba tiba muncul Baekbom tergesa gesa dan memasang tampang khawathir

"Chullie baekkie" katanya sambil menghampiri mereka

"baekbom hyung sedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun

"tadi heechul mengirimiku pesan dan sudah satu jam lebih aku baru membacanya baek lalu sekarang aku buru buru kesini, heechul bilang dia tidak bisa pulang" kata Baekbom

"ne hyung chullie hyung sampai lemas begini"

"baiklah, mari kita pulang chullie, baekkie" kata Baekbom. Baekhyun mengangguk nurut

"Channie hyung terima kasih karena sudah menemani baekkie bermain di lotte word" baekkie senang sekali" kata Baekhyun

"Ne baekkie, hyung juga senang" kata Chanyeol.

"baekkie pulang dengan baekbom hyung dan chullie hyung sjaa ya hyung kasihan sekali chullie hyung" Kata Baekkie. Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum

"lain kali kita main lagi dan jalan jalan lagi ya hyung" Kata Baekhyun

"jadi baekkie masih mau jalan jalan dan main lagi dengan hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias

"tentu saja hyung! Channie hyung baik sekali, lalu bermain dan jala jalan dengan channie hyung itu mengasyikan" Kata baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

CUP

Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol bengong dan Heechul juga Baekbom mendeathglare Chanyeol.

"Sampai ketemu hari senin ya hyung, pai pai" kata Baekhyun, lalu menghampiri Baekbom dan Heechul

"pai pai hyung" Kata Baekkie

Chanyeol tersenyum idiot

"bye baekkie" kata Chanyeol.

Baekbom dan Heechul mendeathglare chanyeol dan menunjukkan smirk iblisnya kepada baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuan abekhyun. Chanyeol mendengus

"sialan heechul hyung baekbom hyung kukira hanya heechul hyung saja yang seperti iblis" kata Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/U: hallo ini chap chanbaeknya haham mianhae kalau datenya chanbaek ga berasa hehe gimana ceritanya? Ternyata baekbom juga sama evilnya ya dengan heechul bahkan dia sumber idenya hehe.. RnR nya semua hehe

Oh iya aku ikut lomba CIC, di baca, di reiview juga ya hehe

www fanfiction net/s/11282763/1/Destiny

Spasinya dig anti jadi titik.

Gomawooooooooo~~~~~~~ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Oh Sehun merapihkan rambutnya di kaca spion lalu turun dari mobilnya mengetuk pintu rumah berwarna putih di depannya.

TING TONG

Sehun memencet bel rumah tersebut

Cklek

Pintu dibuka oleh wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik di usianya

"Selamat pagi ahjumma, saya Oh Sehun teman Luhan" kata Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum. Wanita yang tadi Sehun panggil ahjumma tersenyum

"Wah teman Luhan ya. Silahkan masuk" kata nyonya Xi. Sehun mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam

"Luhannya ada ahjumma?" Tanya Sehun

"Ada. Sepertinya sedang memakai sepatu. Sudah sarapan Sehun-ssi? Kami sedang sarapan." Kata nyonya Xi

"ah tidak usah ahjumma, tadi saya sudah sarapan di rumah" kata Sehun.

"baiklah kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya akan ahjumma panggilkan Luhan. Silahkan duduk" kata Xi ahjumma. Sehun duduk di kursi ruang tamu keluarga Xi dan nyonya Xi memanggl Luhan

"siapa yang datang mama?" Tanya Kris

"temannya Luhan,Fan. Katanya namanya Sehun. Ah sebentar mama panggilkan Luhan dulu kasihan temannya menunggu" kata nyonya Xi. Kris mengerutkan alis angry bird nya dan menujub ke Sehun

"sedang apa kau disini Oh?" Tanya Kris. Sehun bangkit berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya kepada Kris

"selamat pagi hyung" Kata Sehun

"hn. Kau sedang apa disini pagi pagi begini Oh?" Tanya Kris

"aku menjemput Luhan, hyung" kata Sehun.

"Luhan? " Tanya Kris. Sehun mengangguk

"Krissieeeeee sedang apa?" Tanya Luhan yang baru datang

"kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa rusa?" kata Kris

"ish. Krissie menyebalkan" kata Luhan lagi sambil mempotkan bibirnya

"cepat siap siap rusa lalu kita berangkat" kata Kris

"tapi lulu berangkat dengan sehun hari ini krissie" kata Luhan

"yak! Memangnya aku tidak mampuh mengantarmu Lu?" kata Kris

"ish kan krissie kemaren tinggalin Lulu . baekkie gak bisa berangkat bareng lulu, jadi lulu berangkat dengan sehun hyung" Kata Luhan

"itu karena aku buru buru sekarang tidak. Jadi kau berangkat denganku rusa" kata Kris

"ah aniyaaa... sehun hyung sudah menjemput Lulu" kata Luhan.

"Kris geeee~~" Aegyo Luhan

"Ck, kau hanya memanggilku Gege ketika ada maunya. Dan jangan keluarkan aegyo mu Lu hari ini ku izinkan tapi besok aku yang akan mengantarmu" Kata Kris sambil berlalu. Luhan tersneyum senang

"Kajja sehunnie hyunggg~~" kata Luhan

"ah tapi aku belum berpamitan dengan eomma mu Lu" Kata Sehun

"ah, iya. Eommaaaaaaa eomamaaaaa Lulu berangkat ya, Sehunnie hyung juga bilang pamit sama eommaa" Kata Luhan. Lalu Luhan menggandeng Sehun keluar rumahnya.

Kris side

"ada apa Kris? Mama dengar kamu mengoceh di depan" Kata nyonya Xi

"bu shi ma" kata Kris

"Kau kenal teman Luhan yang tadi Kris?"

"kenal mama, dia Oh Sehun sunbae Luhan dan hoobae ku di kampus. Dia mengakar Luhan lab statistik di kelas" kata Kris

"wah baik sekali mau menjemput Luhan" kata nyonya Xi

"ck, mama jangan suruh Luhan dekat dekat dengan dia ma, dia itu playboy dan menyebalkan. Lihat saja kalau dia berani membuat Luhan menangis dan mempermainkan Luhan" kata Kris

"fan, jangan terlalu keras dengan Luhan seperti itu, mungkin saja Sehun memang baik dengan semua orang" kata nyonya Xi

"no no ma, aku tidak keras dengan Luhan hanya saja untuk si Oh itu harus extra hati hati" kata Kris

"hah, baiklah terserah kau saja fan tapi mama tidakmau nantinya kamu dan Luhan malah bertengkar ya" kata nyonya Xi

"iya mama. Aku berangkat dulu ma" Kata Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun House

"Baek, kau berangkat dengan Luhan hari ini?" tanya Baekbom

"ani hyung, Luhan bilang dia berangkat dengan Sehun hyung" kata Baekhyun

"Baiklah, berangkat denganku saja baek, aku ada kelas pagi" kata Heechul. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"tuan Baekhyun, ada seoang pria bernama Park Chanyeol mencari tuan di depan" kata seorang maid

"eh? Chanyeol? Ah yeollie hyung" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang dan segera menghabiskan susunya lalu mengambil tasnya lalu kedepan. Baekbom dan heechul saling berpandangan

"Heh? Ngapain si yoda itu kesini pagi pagi" kata Heechul. Heechul segera menghabiskan sarapannya. Baru Heechul ingin menyusul ke depan, baekhyun sudah kembali

"eommaaaaa~~ baeekkie berangkat ya dengan yeollie hyung" kata Baekhyun sambil mengecup pipi eommanya

"hati hati sayang" kata nyonya Byun. Baekhyun segera keluar dan mengabaikan kedua kakaknya

"wah wah chullie tugasmu di kampus lebih berat sepertinya" kata Baekbom

"Jangan berulah chullie" Kata nyonya Byun

"ani eomma" kata Heechul.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas L sedang memasuki kelasnya setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 13.00. sekarang adalah kelas terakhir dan kelas Lab Statistik. Namun mahasiswi kelas L dan bebrapa mahasiswa berstatus Uke harus menahan kekecewaan mereka karena ketika masuk, bukanlah Oh Sehun ataupun Park Chanyeol. Melainkan Zhang Yixing dan Huang Zi Tao. Mahasiswa disana tentu saja senang bukan main melihat uke uke manis yang mengajar mereka. Zhang Yi Xing itu sepupu Luhan dan Kris yang kuliah di Korea juga, sednagkan Huang Zi Tao itu teman Yixing sejak pindah ke Korea.

"Selamat siang, saya Zhang Yixing kalian bisa memanggil saya Lay dan ini Huang Zi Tao kalian bisa memanggilnya Tao. Kami akan menggantikan Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun hingga akhir semester ini karena Chanyeol-ssi sedang mengikuti lomba band tingkat internasional juga lomba saham dan Oh Sehun-ssi sedang mengikuiti lomba dance dan matematika" kata Lay diikuti senyumnya

"ada yang mau bertanya?" tanya Yixing

"sunbae berapa nomor handphone sunbae?"

"Sunbae, lesung pipitnya manis sekali"

"Sunbae, sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Tao sunbae imut sekali, sudah punya pacar?" tanya siswa siswa disana. Dan masih banyak pertanyaan lainnya.

DRRTTT

Luhan merasa handphonenya bergetar dan membuka pesan yangmasuk kesana

 _From : Sehunnie hyung_

 _Lu, maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang dan menjemputmu, tiba tiba saja kampus menunjukku sebagai perwakilan lomba dance dan matematika di luar. Dan aku baru akan kembali nanti hari terakhir kalian ujian. Maafkan aku_

Luhan tersenyum malu malu membaca pesan dari Sehun

 _To : Sehunnie hyung_

 _Gwaenchana hyung, lulu bisa berangkat dengan baekkie atau krissie, sehunnie hyung latihan saja yang rajin dan kalau menang Sehunnie hyung traktir lulu ^^ kkk~~.. semangat hyung^^_

Baekhyun hanya memandang Luhan bingung. Tak lama handphone Luhan bergetar lagi

 _From : Sehunnie Hyung_

 _Mianhaeeeee jeongmal mianhae lulu... haha baiklah Lu. Tunggu aku ya, nanti kalau kau sudah kembali kita jalan jalan ya Lu aku yang , dan Lu tolong sampaikan pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol bilang dia tidak bisa mengabari baekhyun karena tadi dia buru buru ada rapat di club basket dan dia harus langsung menuju studio untuk latihan_

Luhan tersenyum senang

 _To: Sehunnie hyung_

 _Kkk~~ baiklah hyung lulu tunggu yaa~~ hyung_ _ah baiklah akan lulu sampaikan kepada baekkie ^^ semangat hyungg~~^^ jangan di balas lagi ya hyung, lulu mau belajar dulu dan hyung juga harus latihan biar menang ^^. Hwaiting! ^n^_

Baekhyun makin menatap Luhan dengan aneh

"Baekkieee~~ Kata sehunnie hyung , chanyeol hyung tidak bisa mengabarkan baekkie karena sedang sibuk dengan klub basketnya, dan lomba lombanya dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantar dan menjemput Baekkie" kata Luhan. Bakehyun mengangguk

"Tak apa lu hehe, " kata Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit sedih karena sehun saja bisa menghubungi Luhan. Tapi Chanyeol bahkan tidak menghubungi Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap Yixing danTao lagi yang sedang meredakan keributan di kelas

"Sunbaeem tadi sunbae belum jawab loh, sunbae sudah punya kekasih belu," Kata Choi Dong Wook mahahsiswa yang cukup playboy

"maaf tapi kami sudah memiliki kekasih" kata Yixing. Mahasiswa disana mendesah kecewa

"Siapa kekasih sunbae?" tanya mahasiswa lainnya

"err, aku rasa itu bukan hal yag penting untuk di bahas" kata tao

"ani sunbae beritahu kami sunbae"

"iya subnae siapa" akhirnya kelas rusuh kembali

"err,, tapi ini terakhir ya dan kita langsung mulai" kata Yixing. Semua mengangguk

"kekasihku itu Kim Joon Myeon , ketua senat kalian" kata Yixing. Semua hening.

"ah sial kenapa harus joonmyeon sunbae sih walaupun dia pendek pesonanya itu loh" kata seorang mahasiswa,

"Tao sunbae siapa kekasih Tao sunbae?" tanya mahasiswa lainnya.

"err,,, Wu Yi Fan" kata Tao sambil memandang Luhan

"APAAAA? TAO GEGE PACARNYA KRISSIEEEEEE?!" Jerit Luhan

TBC

A/U : hallo I'm back back back back *nyanyi ala shinee* hehe.. seperti biasa maafkan saya jika typonya sangat banyak hehe.. akhirnya ujian saya tinggal satu lagi dan kepotong libur awal puasa hiks. Oh iya Selamat Menunaikan Ibada Puasa bagi yang merayakan ^^

Gimana chap ini? Bagus gak? Hehe saya mau buat Luhan dan baekhyun mulai merasa sesuatu dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol saat Sehun dan Chanyeol pergi hehe...

Oke lah tidak usah panjang lebar. Mohon reviewnya hehe

Oh ia mau balas review hehe

SebutLuhan3x : ini sudah next hehe, minggu depan diusahakna ya HunHannya hehe

Hyunie young : haha iya gak apa apa kok. Hehe kasian ya chanyeol untung aja sehun ga separah chanyeol hehe

Fani : maafkan akuuuu sedang buntu ide nih.. *bow*

FairyFaith : hehe.. ini sudah muncul hunhannya hehe,, iya kasianya si chanyeol haha nasibnya jelek

Mariomayo : hehe, maafkan dirikuuuuuuuu *bow* iya nih maunya gituu tapi kadang dipake buat ngerjain tugas sama adikku jadinya nyala lagi hehe. Terima kasiiihhhhh hehe..


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun melangkah kakinya ke dalam kelas ekonomi pembangunan dengan lesu. Sejak Chanyeol sibuk dengan lombanya chanyeol hanya menghubunginya sekali, 1 minggu sesudah berita chanyeol ikut lomba, itu juga malam hari saat Baekhyun akan tidur, Chanyeol meminta maaf dan mengatakan kalau dia sibuk dengan lomba dan mengejar kelas kuliahnya agar semester ganjil nanti skripsi dan sidangnya selesai. Chanyeol bilang Sehun juga sibuk skripsi. Awalnya Baekhyun sih iya iya aja, karena Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol kan hanya assdosnya. Tapi, rasanya ada yang hialng juga. Biasanya ada yang mengiriminya pesan untuk jangan lupa makan siang dan lain lainya, tapi sekarang tidak ada. Baekhyun iri dengan Luhan, Sehun masih megirimi Luhan pesan untuk mengingatkan makan siang dan mengucapkan selamat malam juga selamat tidur walaupun tidak setiap hari. Chanyeol?

"Baekkieeee~~~" panggil Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk termenung.

"Lu" kata Baekhyun

"Baekkie, libur akhir semester ini, mau jalan jalan?" Tanya Luhan

"kemana?"

"Ke Jepang. Sehun hyung bilang kan Sehun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung mengikuti lomba dance dan band di Jepang. Dan acaranya seminggu setelah kita mulai libur setelah ujian selama 3 hari" kata Luhan. Mendengar nama Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan

"Baiklahh" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Tanpa mereka ketahui, mata mata Heechul dan Kris mendengar percakapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan side

Luhan memasuki rumahnya dengan riang dan segera menuju halaman belakang dimana disana ada nyonya Xi dan juga Kris.

"mamaaa~`" Panggil Luhan

"Luhanie" kata nyonya Xi

"Krissieeee" Kata Luhan lagi kietika melihat Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan

"hannie sudah makan?" Tanya nyonya xi. Luhan mengangguk imut

"ne.. hehe mamaaa~~" kata Luhan

"kenapa hannie?" Tanya nyonya XI. Kris hanya menyeringai seoalh tahu apa yang akan dikatakan adiknya.

"Kapan mama pergi pamera lagi?" Tanya Luhan

"hmm.. minggu depan mama akan berangkat ke LA dengan eommanya Baekhyun karena akan ada pameran dan catwalk di Italy Fashion Month dan bulan ini dibuka bagi warga Negara asia. Kenapa memangnya Lu?" Tanya nyonya Xi

"mamaaa~~" panggil Luhan dengan aegyonya

"pasti ada maunya" kata Kris sambil meminum kopinya. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan memandang Kris sinis. Sementara nyonya Xi hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan dua putranya

"jadi kenapa xiaolu bertanya hm? Sudah tidak rindu mama memangnya?" Tanya nyonya Xi

"bu mamaaa~~ eumm… habis ujian nanti, boleh tidak Lulu dan Baekkie liburan ke Jepang?" Tanya Luhan

"Jepang?" Tanya nyonya Xi. Luhan mengangguk antusias

"eum. Shi ma, Lulu dan Baekkie mau liburan ke Jepang, dan lagi, Sehun sunbaenim sedang lomba di Jepang jadi Lulu dan Baekkie mau sekalian menonton Sehun sunbaenim kan anggap saja lulu dan baekkie perwakilan kampus yang memberi semangat kkkk~~" kata Luhan dengan tawa kecil di akhirnya. Nyonya Xi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hmm.. bagaimana yaa~~" kata nyonya Xi memasang pose berfikir. Luhan menatap nyonya Xi penuh harap

"nanti bagaimana kalau lulu dan baekkie nyasar? Kan Sehun pasti sibuk dengan lombanya" kata nyonya Xi. Luhan melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah

"mamaaa~~" panggil Luhan dengan manja

"Bagaimana jika Krissie menemani lulu saj amama? Krissie kan tidak ada kerjaan juga mamaa~~~ Krissie juga sudah tidak menjadi assdos jadi tidak mengajar di semester pendek, lalu papa belum menyuruh krissie ke kantor kan, nanti lulu akan bilang pada papa supaya Krissie diijinkan menemani Lulu" kata Luhan. Kris menyeringai sekilas

"yak, dasar rusa, aku tidak mau" kata Kris

"Krissieeeee~~" aegyo Luhan

"kau berani bayar berapa memangnay Rusa?" kata Kris

"ish, nanti Krissie ajak saja Tao ge , lulu bayarin tiket pesawat krissie dan Tao ge" kata Luhan

"aku juga punya uang rusa , baiklah, aku ajak Heechul, Tao, Joonmyeon dan juga Yixing ya" kata Kris

"shi, jadi krissie mau temenin lulu kan? Call?" kata luhan

"ok. Call" kata Kris. Nyonya Xi tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua putranya. Tanpa nyonya Xi sadari, Kris bersorak di dalam hatinya

'Heechul-ah, Adik rusaku yang polos ini benar benar memuluskan rencana kita' batin kris sambil menyeringai dan memikirkan banyak cara membuat Sehun menderita nanti

Ah Kris, silahkan bersenang senang karena sepertinya di Jepang nanti, Dewi Fortuna akan berpihak kepada Sehun dan Luhan bukan kepadamu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun Side

"Paman Go, dimana eomma?" Tanya Baekhyun

"nyonya besar sedang berada di kamar tuan Heechul, tuan Baekhyun" kata Head Maid di kediaman Byun

"baiklah, terima kasih" kata Baekhyun. Lalu baekhyun berjalan riang ke kamar heechul

"Eommaaaaa" panggil Baekhyun kepada nyonya Byun

"Yak, Byun bebek, ketuk pintu dulu, memang kau kira ini kamarmu" kata Heechul

"hehe, mianhae Chullie noonaaa~~~" kata Baekhyun

"yakkk!" kesal Heechul

"hey hey sudah sudah jangan bertengkar, sini baekkie duduk, ada apa mencari eomma?" Tanya Nyonya Byun

"Pasti dia ada maunya eomma" kata Heechul. Baekhyun mendelik dengan imutnya kepada Heechul sedangkan nyonya Byun hanya tertawa

"Eomma eomma, kapan eomma mengadakan pameran lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun

"hm? Pameran lagi? Mungkin sekitar beberapa minggu lagi baekkie, minggu depan mama sudah harus berangkat lagi ke LA dengan eommanya Luhan" kata Nyonya Byun

"eum, eommaaaa~~" panggil Baekhyun manja

"yak byun bebek kau pasti ada maunya bermanja manja dengan eomma seperti itu, sudah beritahu saja" kata Heechul

"ah, noona cantik memang paling mengerti Baekkie" kata Baekhyun. Heechul melengos mendengarnya

"jadi Baekkie mau apa hm?" Tanya nyonya Byun

"habis ujian nanti, boleh tidak eomma baekkie dan lulu pergi ke jepang?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Jepang?" Tanya nyonya Byun. Baekhyun mengangguk

"ne eomma, Baekkie mau liburan ke Jepang dengan Luhan, eum, dan Chanyeol sunbaenim sedang lomba di Jepang, hitung hitung Baekkie dan lulu menjadi perwakilan kampus menjadi supporter hehe" kata baekhyun.

"hm, bagaimana ya" kata nyonya byun

"eommaaaa~~" kata Baekhyun lagi manja

"ne ne ne, baiklah, nanti Chullie dan Baekbom akan mempersiapkan buat Baekkie, tapi kabari eomma ne?"

"assaaa, ok eomma, eomma jinjja daebak" kata Baekhyun sambil mencium pipi nyonya Byun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tomorrow

Kris Heechul side

Kris, Tao, Heechul, Joonmyeon, Lay dan Hangeng kekasih Heechul sedang duduk di pojok kantin

"wah, jadi Luhan itu lebih polos daripada baekhyun ya, dan bisa bisanya Luhan memperlancar rencana kalian" kata Tao.

"tentu saja rusa polos itu benar benar memperlancar rencana ku dan Heechul" kata Kris

"kalian itu jahat sekali pada Sehun dan chanyeol" kata Joonmyeon

"ck, mereka yang menantang kami duluan jadi ya biarkan saja" kata Heechul cuek sambil bersandar pada hangeng

"tapi memang kalian sudah menyiapkan rencananya?" Tanya Lay. Heechul dan Kris berpadangan dan saling menyeringai

"Jangan terlalu keras Chullie, nanti baekhyun akan tersakiti" kata hangeng

"tenang saja Hannie aku tahu batasku kok" kata Heechul

"ya terserah kalian saja lah" kata Joonmyeon

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan Baekhyun side

"jadi kita harus mengajak Kris hyung dan chullie noona?" Tanya baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk

"baiklah tak masalah, asal kita jadi liburan ke jepang dan jadi bertemu dengan Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun

Luhan mengangguk dan melanjutkan memainkan handphonenya

Drrt drrtt

Handphone Luhan bergetar singkat menandakan ada pesan yang masuk

 _From: Sehunnie hyung_

 _Xiao Lu, good morning, sudah sarapan? Ada kelas pagi?_

Luhan tersenyum senang membaca pesan Sehun dan buru buru membalasnya

 _To: Sehunnie hyung_

 _Sehunnie hyung good morninggg~~~ lulu sudah sarapan dan tidak ada kelas pagi hehe tapi Lulu sudah ada di kampus karena sedang menemani baekkie yang ingin minum susu strawberry di kampus_

Send

Tak lama balasan dari Sehun pun masuk

 _From: Sehunnie hyung_

 _Baguslah_ _Lulu juga ikut minum susu? Supaya pipinya tambah tembam. Hehe, bagaimana persiapan ujiannya?_

Pipi Luhan memerah dan segera membalasnya

 _To: Sehunnie hyung_

 _Aish hyungg~~ lulu sudah kenyang tadi lulu sarapan banyak di rumah hehe.. hmm… sudah beres hyung, tapi lulu masih harus mengulang lagi hehe.. hyung bagaimana? Hyung tidak lelah ya, harus belajar dan latihan lalu mengurus skripsi? T.T_

 _Send_

"Luuuuu,, Chanyeolie mengirimiku pesan" kata Baekhyun senang

"eh? Chanyeolis?" kata Luhan bingung

"ah maksudku Chanyeol sunbaenim"" kata Baekhyun dengan pipi memerah. Luhan mengangguk dan membaca lagi pesan dari Sehun yang baru saja masuk

 _From: Sehunnie hyung_

 _Haha baiklah lu_ _jangan terlalu di ambil pusing lu, lulu pasti bisa_ _hmm.. hyung lelah sih sebenarnya, tapi hyung juga semangat supaya cepat selesai dan bisa segera bertemu Lulu._

Pipi Luhan memerah..

 _To: Sehunnie hyung_

 _Hehe tentu saja hyung. Ah hyung lulu maluuu . ah hyung, hyung lomba di Jepang kan nanti? Lulu juga mau ke jepang loh hyung dan pas sekali dengan tanggal hyung lomba, lulu mau menonton hyung, boleh tidak?_

 _Send_

Drtrtrtrt ddrrttt

Tak berapa lama pesan dari Sehun masuk lagi ke hp Luhan

 _From: Sehunnie hyung_

 _Wae? Kenapa malu? Ne Lu, ah benarkah? Tentu saja boleh Lu, nanti akan hyung kirim ya dimana tempatnya, wah hyung jadi semangat kalau begini_

 _To: sehunnie hyung_

 _Karena hyung bilang begitu hehe. Ah benarkah? Terima kasih hyung hehe. Tentu saja, Hyung harus semangat dan harus menang, lulu sudah jauh jauh ke Jepang untuk memberi hyung semangat jadi hyung harus menang ^^_

Luhan tersenyum sendiri melihat isi pesannya. Tak lama pesan balasan dari Sehun masuk

 _From : Sehunnie hyung_

 _Tentu saja lu, ah Lu, lulu berapa lama di jepang?_

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan membalas pesan Sehun

 _To: sehunnie hyung_

 _Hm.. kira kira 2 minggu mungkin hyung, karena hyung lombanya seminggu setelah lulu selesai ujian, lulu berangkat 4 hari setelah ujian, lalu kira kira setelah hyung selesai lomba lulu masih di jepang hehe, memangnya kenapa hyung?_

 _Send_

"Lu, Chanyeol hyung mengajakku jalan jalan setelah dia selesai lomba" kata Baekhyun dengan pipi memerah

"wahhh, enak sekali, pergilah baek, pasti menyenangkan" kata Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan pipi memerah.

Drrttt drrrtttt

Luhan segera membuka handphonenya

 _From: Sehunnie hyung_

 _Ah begitu, setelah selesai aku lomba nanti, mau jalan jalan? Skripsikuakan selesai pas dengan mu ketika selesai lomba dan lagi, lomba bisnis dan matematika kemarin sudah selesai jadi aku hanya focus dengan dance dan skripsiku, jadi setelah lomba selesai aku free, mau jalan denganku Lu? Ku dengar, selesai lomba disana akan ada festival dan pasar malam ._

Luhan tersenyum senang

"Baekkieeeee,,, Sehunnie hyung juga mengajakku jalannnn" kata Luhan

"jinjjaa? Wahhh kau harus terima luuu" kata Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk dan membalas pesan Sehu

 _To: Sehunnie hyung_

 _Mau hyunggggg… huaaaa,,,, pasti menyenangkan. Lulu tidak sabar hyunggg^^_

Luhan tersenyum senang ah bahagianya rasanya

Drrt drrtt

 _From: sehunnie hyung_

 _Baiklah_ _kalau begitu kita nanti bertemu di Jepang? Call?_

 _To: Sehunnie hyung_

 _Call hyuung. Ah hyung lulu harus bersiap kelas berikutnya. Sampai jumpa ^^_

Luhan dan Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan membuat orang orang di sekitar mereka memandang dengan kagum. Kris dan heechul juga teman temannya di pojok kantin menatap bingung baekhyun dan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun side

Kita lihat bagaimana isi percakapan Baekhyun dan chanyeol di pesan singkat tadi

Baekhyun memandang aneh Luhan yang tersenyum senyum melihat handphone nya, saat kana menegur Luhan, handphone Bakehyun berbunyi

 _From: Chanyeolieee~_

 _Good morning baekkie, sudah bangun? Sudah sarapan? Ada kelas pagi kah?_

Baekhyun memekik tertahan melihat pesan yang ia dapat dan ia segera memberi tahu Luhan, lalu segera membalas pesan dari Chanyeol

 _To: Chanyeolieee~_

 _Good morning Chan hyung ^^ Baekkie sudah bangun, sudah sarapan dan tidak ada kelas pagi. Chan hyung sudah sarapan? Tidak sibuk?_

 _*kebawah nanti bentuknya chat antara chanyeol dan baekhyun dari sisi baekhyun*_

 _From: Chanyeolieee~_

 _Baguslah kalau baekkie sudah sarapan, kelas jam apa hari ini baekkie? Sudah dong Baekkie, semalam hyung lupa dinner jadi hyung sudah bangun pagi pagi untuk sarapan_ _wae? Baekkie tidak kangen hyung ya? Nanyanya seperti itu_

 _To: Chanyeolieee~_

 _Hari ini Baekkie ada kelas jam 11 hyung, aishh hyung kenapa bisa sampai lupa dinner? T.T bagaimana kalau hyung sakit nanti? T.T aniya hyunggg, Baekkie kangen kok sama Hyung, tapi kan hyung biasnaya sibuk_

 _From: Chanyeolieee~_

 _Wah sebentar lagi ya, iya baek, kemarin selesai lomba sudah malam dan hyung langsung melanjutkan skripsi lalu tidur. Tenang saja Baekkie, hyung tidak akan sakit, kalau sakit ada Baekkie kan yang merawat hyung? Ah jinjja? Mianhae baekkie, karena lomba yang satu sudah selesai jadi hyung hanya focus pada skripsi dan band jadi tidak akan se sibuk kemarinkemarin, mianhae ne_

 _To: Chanyeolieee~_

 _Aishh hyung, lain kali jangan begitu yaa~~ baekkie tidak mau merawat hyung nanti huh u.u nde jangan minta maaf hyung tidak apa apa kok_ _ah iya hyung, hyung akan lomba di jepangkan? Setelah ujian nanti Baekkie dan lulu mau liburan ke jepang dan tepat dengan tanggal perlombaan hyung. Baekkie boleh menonton tidak?_

 _From: Chanyeolieee~_

 _Kok tidak mau? Hyung sedih T.T ne, jinjja? Woah tentu saja Baek, hyung tunggu ya Baek_ _pasti hyung jadi semangat kalau ada Baekkie_

 _To : Chanyeolieee~_

 _Hehe bercanda hyung, nanti Baekkie rawat kok tapi hyung ga boleh gitu lagi yaa~~ ah jinjja? ._

 _From: Chanyeolieee~_

 _Tentu saja Baekkie, apapun untuk Baekkie. Ne Baekkie. Ah baek, baekkie sampai kapan di jepang?_

 _To: Chanyeolieee~_

 _Baekkie 2 minggu di jepang hyung, baekkie berangkat 4 hari setelah ujian selesai, jadi setelah hyung selesai lomba Baekkie masih akan liburan di jepang_

 _From: Chanyeolieee~_

 _Ah begitu. Mau jalan dengan hyung tidak baekkie setelah hyung selesai lomba? Hyung dengar aka nada festival dan pasar malam_

 _To: Chanyeolieee~_

 _Jinjja? Tentu saja mau hyungggg~~~^^ wahh baekkie senang sekali_

 _From: Chanyeolieee~_

 _Nee~`_ _baiklah, nanti kita bertemu di jepang, call? Ah hyung rindu sekali dengan baekkie_

 _To: Chanyeolieee~_

 _Call~ aish hyung u.u_

 _From: Chanyeolieee~_

 _Haha baiklah, sebentar lagi jam 11, sana siap siap untuk kelas, semangat belajarnya baekkie_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _A/U: hallo, saya datang lagi dengan chap baru, lebih panjang gak dari yang kemarin kemarin? Hehe chap ini banyak lovey dovey chatnya chanbaek dan hunhan hehe, chap depan bakal ceritain mereka di jepang nanti. Maafkan saja dengan typonya_

 _Ah sekarang kita bales review duluuu~~_

Fani : ini sudah next ^^

FairyFaith : hehe, ini sudah di panjangin hehe, masih dongm kris dan heechul masih bakalan gangguin mereka lagi hehe.. gomawooo~~

SebutLuhan3x : sudah ^^

Mariomayo: hehe, iya nih mencoba lebih teliti lagi hehe

Mayoyaa: gomawoooo hehe ^^

MeriskaLu: haha aku ada kena assdos killer kayak Sehun T.T yang satu assdosnya sebaik chanyeol kkk~~

ASR9490 : ini sudah di lanjutttt.. kenapa gak rev di sini ajaa? Kkk~~

Okeee,, segini dulu ajaaa,, mohon RnR nya yaaa


End file.
